las luces de Splendorman
by pequebalam
Summary: jamas te as preguntado porque el traje de splendorman tiene puntos brillantes, una mujer esta apunto de descubrirlo...


Hola este es mi primer Crepy de terror espero loes guste

El personaje de splendorman no me pertenece y la verdad no sé quién es su creador, espero les guste la historia.

Las luces de Splendorman

Jamás imagine que algo así existiera, mi mente se niega a creerlo, pero existe lo vi y sé que es real.

Vivía con mi esposo e hija en una ciudad de Sacramento al norte de california, vivíamos en los límites de la ciudad algo alejados del centro, nuestro vecino más cercano se encontraba a diez kilómetros, formábamos parte de la clase media, en ese entonces corría el año de 1887, mi esposo Robert trabajaba en una pequeña fábrica de zapatos como curtidor de piel, no ganaba mucho pero era suficiente para mantener a una familia de tres en una forma razonable; mi hija de solo cinco años de edad se llamaba Ana era una niña preciosa con el cabello castaño claro y un carácter alegre cualquiera que la conocía le tomaba un gran cariño.

Muchos pensarían solo con mirarnos que representábamos a una familia feliz, me levantaba temprano para poner el desayuno de mi esposo y el almuerzo que llevaría al trabajo, cuando él se marchaba me ocupaba en arreglar la casa, preparar los alimentos y atender a mi pequeña como cualquier ama de casa lo haría para después esperar la llegada de su esposo al atardecer, esa era mi vida y sentía que debía estar complacida por ella, pero no lo estaba.

Al sonar las cinco en el reloj el terror se apoderaban de mí y mi hija, en ese momento mi esposo saldría de la fábrica y se dirigiría a el bar que se encontraba en el centro donde bebería hasta las ocho y después regresaría a la casa para desquitar sus frustraciones y enojos con nosotras dos.

Todos lo días le ordenaba a Ana cenar muy temprano y la mandaba después a su habitación pidiéndole que cerrara la puerta y no la abriese hasta el día siguiente cuando le llamara para desayunar, le pedía que ignorara los gritos y amenazas de papá Ana siempre obedecía mis instrucciones y con lágrimas en los ojos se dirigía a su cuarto. Cuando Robert llegaba a la casa yo le tenía la cena caliente y servida, jamás se molestaba en preguntar como habíamos pasado el día, simplemente cenaba y después comenzaba a golpearme mientras me recriminaba el tener que mantenernos a mi hija y a mí, tener que trabajar en una fábrica donde su jefe lo explotaba y menospreciaba o el perder una partida de póker en el bar, no importaba la escusa simplemente era una rutina que aplicaba todos los días, cuanto se hartaba de golpearme se dirigía al cuarto de mi pequeña y comenzaba a patear la puerta exigiéndole que saliera, la amenazaba con pegarle o abandonarla en el bosque para que fuera devorada por alguna fiera, yo me encontraba tirada en el piso de la cocina y desde ahí podía escuchar los sollozos de Ana, cerca de la media noche se dirigía a nuestro cuarto a descansar hasta el día siguiente para empezar la rutina de nuevo.

Si era una vida normal la que teníamos o almenos eso pensaba.

Cerca del mes de diciembre mi pequeña comenzó a comportarse extraña; nuestra casa se encontraba rodeada por el bosque y Ana salía todos los días a jugar, no se alejaba mucho por lo que la podía ver mientras ordenaba la casa. Me encontraba tendiendo la ropa en el patio mientras ella jugaba con una muñeca que le habíamos dado por su cumpleaños, regrese a la casa por más ropa mientras escuchaba sus risas, cruce la sala y me adentre en su cuarto recogiendo la ropa del piso, al regresar escuche como mi niña conversaba con alguien, preocupada corrí a la ventana de la sala y la vi, sostenía su muñeca frente a ella moviéndola de un lado a otro mientras decía

-**ella se llama Camila y no le gusta la leche, ven vamos a jugar a la comidita**

Voltea a todos lados pero no había nadie más que mi hija, salí al patio buscando con la mirada a algún extraño pero no había nadie, me acerque a Ana y le pregunte con quien hablaba ella solo me respondió

**-con mi amigo de las luces, vamos a jugar a la casita**

Dicho esto corrió a sentarse en una manta que había tendido en el jardín, Ya que nos encontrábamos en invierno y el frio humedecía el piso, se puso a jugar con su juego de té sirviendo tres tacitas una para la muñeca, otra para ella y una tercera para el hombre de las luces; la vi durante un largo rato mientras hablaba sola supuse que sería algún amigo imaginario por lo que continúe mi labor.

Este fue el primer incidente que tuve con su amigo, pero no sería el último.

Tres días después Ana y yo nos dirigimos al centro de la ciudad para comprar víveres, esperaba a mi hija en el carro pero cuando salió de la casa me pregunto si su amigo podía ir con nosotros, yo le pregunte a que amigo se refería y ella me contesto lo siguiente:

**-el hombre de las luces, dice que quiere ir para ver que no me pierda, nos portaremos bien por favor mami**

Accedí sin tomarle mucha importancia y nos dirigimos a la ciudad, al llegar al centro la tome de la mano y nos dirigimos a la tienda, en el trayecto Ana hablaba con su amigo diciéndole que le diera la mano para que no se perdiera, ella estiro su mano intentando agarrar algo en el aire, daba pequeños saltitos mientras recriminaba el hecho de que su amigo fuera muy alto, me percaté de que la gente nos veía y le dije a Ana que caminara rápido y ya no jurara, ella me miro y me dijo que no quería perder a su amigo pero que era muy alto y no alcanzaba su mano con facilidad ya que él se cansaba de agacharse, desesperada le dije que entonces su amigo se agarrara de mi pero que dejaran de jugar, Ana ensancho una sonrisa …

-**sujeta a mami del hombro para que no te pierdas**

Comenzamos a caminar pero entonces sentí una fuerza sobre mi hombro, como si alguien con unas grandes manos lo tocara y un calor muy extraño, volteé instintivamente pero no vi a nadie, Ana sonrió y me dijo que nos marcháramos a hacer las compras, ignore la sensación y nos dirigimos a la tienda.

Pasaron varios días y mi rutina era la de siempre, alimentar a mi familia, ordenar la casa y soportar los golpes de mi esposo, nada parecía variar o almenos eso creía; me tomo tiempo pero me percaté de que a pesar de los gritos y amenazas de Robert ya no escuchaba a Ana llorar por las noches, incluso las pequeñas bolsas que tenía bajo sus hermosos ojos producto de los desvelos y las lágrimas comenzaban a desaparecer, me alegre por ello pero también me intrigaba, era imposible que mi hija no escuchara los gritos y golpes de su padre, curiosa le pregunte un en la mañana mientras desayunaba si papá ya no la asustaba, ya que existía la posibilidad de que yo quedara inconsciente tras las palizas y por eso no la oía…

**-duermo bien mami, mi amigo me cuenta historias o me canta canciones de cuna y ya no escucho a papi**

Preocupada por la respuesta le pedí que me contara todo sobre ese amigo suyo, como era y que le hacía, temía mucho su respuesta, acaso alguien visitaba a mi hijita en las noches..

-**él es muy alto mami, más alto que papa, tiene una ropa muy brillante, con muchas lucecitas que te cuentan historias y juegan conmigo, usa un sombrero gracioso, en ocasiones me lo presta y tiene la piel blanca como la leche, su cara es extraña tiene una boca grande, no tiene nariz pero si tiene ojos muy negros**

**-y donde vive mi cielo**

**-él me dijo que vive en todo el mundo, le gusta viajar y hacer amigos, se queda en mi cuarto porque yo le dije que papi me da miedo y el prometió que no dejaría que me lastimara, él es bueno mami me dijo que le gusta cuidar de los niños**

Espantada con la respuesta de mi hija la abrace y comencé a llorar, acaso era un ángel el que la visitaba o sería un demonio, no estaba segura.

**-ni llores mami él te quiere a ti también dice que eres buena, verdad que no la vas a lastimar**

Sorprendida levante la mirada, mi hija hablaba en dirección al techo, temiendo ver algo levante la vista, por un momento me pareció ver a un hombre alto y con un traje brillante parado frente a nosotras sonriéndonos, pestañe incrédula y al abrir los ojos no había nadie. Después de ese día Ana se la pasaba todos los días jugando en el patio con el hombre brillante como ella lo llamaba, no importaba el frio y las pequeñas nevadas que caían en la noche, se la vivía feliz construyendo castillos o lanzando bolas de nieve a su amigo.

En navidad mi hija recibió una gran cantidad de juguetes, cuando entre a su cuarto al día siguiente los vi, había muñecas y osos, carritos de madera y barquitos, sorprendida le pregunte si su padre le había dado todo esto

-**fue el hombre brillante mami, me dijo que como era buena niña eran mi recompensa… mami puedo irme con mi amigo, él dijo que me cuidara y me llevara con más niños**

Su pregunta me horrorizo, que clase de ser arrebataría a un niño de sus padres, enojada tome a mi hija por los brazos obligándola a verme

**-no te le acerque más entendiste, no quiero que juegues con él, no es tu amigo te lo prohíbo**

Mi pequeña comenzó a llorar diciéndome que era su amigo y no quería dejarlo que él la cuidaba, mi temor me hizo hacer algo muy estúpido alce la mano y le pegue a mi niña para después encerrarla en su habitación prohibiéndole salir. Enojada realice mis labores del día ignorando el llanto de Ana, a la hora de la comida decidí sacar a mi pequeña de su injusto castigo, me dirigí a su habitación y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta la escuche hablar con alguien, eso no me sorprendió ya que la oía hablar con sus juguetes y su amigo imaginario; no estaba preparada para oír una respuesta, alguien estaba con mi niña alguien con una voz gruesa y rasposa una voz que helaba la sangre...

**-te vas a llevar a un amiguita, cuando**

**-MAÑANA, DESPUES VENGO POR TI PARA SEGUIR JUGANDO HASTA QUE DECIDAS IR**

**-voy a volver a pedirle a mami que me deje ir, pero regresas de acuerdo, puedo quedarme con tu sombrero hasta que regreses por favor para no tener miedo**

**- SI MI PEQUEÑA CUIDALO POR MI MIENTRAS NO ESTOY, NO TE PREOCUPER POR PAPÁ PRONTO YA NO TE MOLESTARA,NOS VEMOS DESPUES ANA..**

Asustada abrí la puerta de un golpe, ni niña estaba parada frente a la puerta y en sus manos sostenía un sombrero ancho adornado por una cinta roja, Ana corrió a esconderse debajo de su cama apretando el sombrero en sus manos y comenzó a llorar.

**-no es mío el me lo presto, yo quiero ir con mi amigo, quiero ir con él y los demás niños**

Ana no salió hasta el día siguiente.

Desesperada por la situación se lo comenté a Robert, el simplemente me dio una paliza por mortificar a la niña y se fue a dormir. Al día siguiente acudí a la iglesia, Ana se negó a venir y se encerró en su cuarto, al llegar busque al padre y la expuse mi caso, en un principio el me vio incrédulo, pero conforme avanzo el relato su vista cambio a una de preocupación, al terminar de contarle los sucesos ocurridos con mi hija, le pregunte que debía hacer era imposible que su amigo fuera real, pero el sombrero probaba lo contrario, el padre me pidió tomar asiento y comenzó a contarme lo ocurrido a una familia el día de ayer.

**-hace aproximadamente dos meses la hija de los Warren, Janet comenzó a jugar con un amigo imaginario, la niña lo describía como un hombre muy alto vestido con un traje brillante, un moño y un sombrero grande, todos los días la niña jugaba con él, los padres no le tomaron importancia ya que es natural que los niños imaginen cosas, en este caso un amigo, pero en las últimas semanas la niña hablaba sobre irse con su amigo a un reino mágico donde jugaría con más niños por siempre, los Warren abrían ignorado este suceso de no ser porque la pequeña vestía últimamente un extraño moño en el cuello, la señora Warren estaba segura de que no pertenecía a su esposo por lo que le pregunto a la niña de donde lo había tomado ,Janet les dijo que su amigo se lo había prestado jurando regresar por ella y el moño… los padres preocupados comenzaron a vigilar a su hija constantemente, por si alguien planeaba robarla, la niña les dijo que su amigo podía aparecer y desaparecer a su antojo por lo que solicitaron nuestra ayuda, el día de ayer en la tarde acudí a su casa para bendecirla, nos encontrábamos en la sala cuando Janet grito feliz y corrió a la puerta de entrada, sus padres y yo la seguimos, lo que vimos nos dejó atónitos, delante de la niña había un hombre delgado, demasiado alto para una persona normal, vestido con un traje brillante ; el padre de Janet llevaba una pistola y comenzó a dispararle pero las balas parecían no tocarlo, se agacho y tomo a la niña en brazos desapareciendo frente a nosotros, yo salí afuera para buscarlos pero no había nadie, corrí detrás de la casa esperanzado de encontrar a la niña pero al llegar solo escuche una risa que te helaba la sangre, a lo lejos pude ver la figura del hombre mientras se esfumaba, la niña desapareció, la han buscado todo el día pero no hay rastros de ella… por lo que me dices ese hombre va tras tu hija y no será la única, la iglesia está enterada de miles de casos similares, un hombre con un traje brillante que se lleva a los niños, estamos seguros de que se trata de un demonio, no sabemos qué hace con los niños, pero no creo que sea algo bueno.**

El relato del sacerdote me dejo helada, como podría salvar a mi pequeña si incluso las balas no le afectaban, el padre me recomendó el no dejar a Ana sola en ningún momento e intentar convencerla de desistir en irse con su amigo, al parecer el solo se llevaba a los niños que querían ir con él. Me dirigí a casa y todo el día lo pase con mi hija, al anochecer después de la respectiva paliza de mi esposo fui al cuarto de mi hija, tome un cuchillo de la cocina y me quede a dormir junto a su puerta.

Llego año nuevo y ese sujeto no regresaba, Robert se encontraba más irritable ya que comencé a desatenderle para cuidar en todo momento de Ana; no importo cuanto le suplique a mi hija que no fuera con ese sujeto ella siempre me respondía con una sonrisa que estaría bien y que el hombre brillante la cuidaría en su reino.

Llego el mes de febrero y mi pequeña continuaba esperando a su amigo, yo me encontraba con los nervios destrozados, me aterraba dejar sola a mi hijita incluso en el baño. Robert se había marchado hace dos semanas, por primera vez lo había confrontado, una noche al llegar del trabajo me exigió que dejara de vigilar a la niña y esa tontería del amigo imaginario, ese día había llegado temprano olvidando su ritual de beber, comenzó a golpearme enfrente de nuestra hija mientras me reprendía, yo me enfurecí, como podía pedirme que no la vigilara, Ana comenzó a llorar y corrió a una esquina de la sala abrazando el sombrero, el cual nunca soltaba, furioso Robert se dirigió a ella dispuesto a golpearla, rápidamente tome un cuchillo y me coloque delante de mi hija para protegerla, le lance una estocada cortándole la mejilla izquierda, el me miro sorprendido y retrocedió, yo comencé a gritarle que si no se marchaba de ahí juraba por dios que lo mataría, Robert nos miró con un odio profundo y salió de la casa.

A partir de ese día estuve con Ana más tiempo.

El catorce de Febrero de 1888 fue el día que perdí a mi pequeña; el día comenzó con una pequeña nevada, hacia demasiado frio por lo que nos encontrábamos en la sala junto a la chimenea, tenía a mi hija en mis piernas mirando el fuego, ella abrazaba ese maldito sombrero mientras tarareaba una canción que no conocía.

**-Ana de donde conoces esa canción**

**-el hombre brillante me la enseño mami**

Apreté más a mi hija mientras le suplicaba que no mencionara a su amigo.

El día transcurrió normal, solo salimos por un rato al patio para que Ana jugara con la nieve, al atardecer mientras Ana cenaba yo leía los periódicos buscando alguna oferta de trabajo, el dinero que Robert me había dado estaba por acabarse y yo tendría que mantener a mi hija a partir de ahora. La tormenta comenzó a empeorar por lo que avive más la chimenea para que la luz no se extinguiera, un fuerte golpe me puso en alerta, corrí a abrazar a Ana mientras empuñaba un cuchillo el cual jamás soltaba, delante de nosotras apareció Robert completamente borracho y con un arma en la mano, comenzó a reírse diciendo que me haría pagar por el corte en su cara, yo empuñe el cuchillo a la altura de mi pecho y le ordene que se fuera y no se atreviera a tocar a mi hija, el solo rio y me disparo en una pierna, caí al suelo sangrando, Robert se acercó rápidamente a mí y comenzó a patearme maldiciéndome mientras lo hacía, Ana comenzó a llorar muy fuerte pidiéndole a gritos a su amigo que viniera, furioso Robert se volteo para callarla, desesperada alcance a agarrar un pie de Robert y lo hice caer, le grite a mi hija que corriera y pidiera ayuda.

Ana salió corriendo de la casa, Robert me golpeo una vez más y salió detrás de mi hija, con mucho esfuerzo conseguí levantarme, vende mi pierna y salí detrás de ellos, afuera la tormenta empeoraba, una gran cantidad de nieve y viento me impedían verles, camine por más de media hora, de pronto escuche varios disparos, desesperada me apresure a llegar al lugar de donde provenían, una gran muralla de árboles se levantaba delante de mí, Robert caminaba asía atrás disparando, frente a él se encontraba una figura enorme, era él hombre brillante como Ana solía llamarle.

Robert continuo disparando a quemarropa sin ningún resultado, las balas se le terminaron y le arrojo el arma, el hombre brillante comenzó a reírse de una forma siniestra, fue ahí donde lo vi claramente, era tal cual Ana lo describía, vestía un traje con luces muy pegado y en el cuello portaba un extravagante moño rojo aquel que le dio a la pequeña Janet, su piel era tan pálida como la nieve, su boca era grande y de ella salían dos hileras de colmillos, tenía unos ojos negros que recordaban a dos pozos profundos, solo le faltaba el sombrero que Ana tenia; Robert intento escapar pero en menos de un segundo ese ser se encontraba frente a él, levanto una de sus enormes manos y lo arrojo contra un árbol, escuche como uno de sus huesos se rompía en el impacto, Robert se levantó una de sus manaos se balanceaba de forma extraña, furioso se arrojó para golpear a su agresor sin embarga este desapareció y reapareció detrás de el, tomo la mano herida de Robert y se un jalón se la arranco, mi esposo grito de dolor pero esa criatura comenzó a reír con mayor fuerza, con una de sus manos tomo el cuerpo de Robert y lo levanto como si se tratara de un muñeco, utilizo su otra mano para arrancarle el brazo restante, quería correr de ese lugar pero el miedo me había paralizado, segundos después clavo su mano en el pecho de Robert, dejándome ver que poseía unas afiladas garras, arranco su corazón y dejo caer el cuerpo inerte del que alguna vez fuera mi esposo.

Grite horrorizada ante el espectáculo, el hombre brillante volteo asía mi dejándome ver en sus profundos ojos negros dos puntos brillantes de un rojo sangre como el que se encontraba esparcido en el suelo, me contemplo por unos segundos para esbozar una risa sádica mientras me decía

**-NO TE PREOCUPES YA NO TE MOLESTARA MÁS**

Comenzó a caminar para adentrarse en el bosque, lo seguí esperanzada de poder encontrar a mi hija pero sus pasos me sacaban una distancia considerable, se detuvo en frente a un árbol grande y extendió sus brazos al interior de este, de un hueco en el árbol apareció Ana con ese sombrero puesto, el hombre brillante le quito el sombrero y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza, mi pequeña se colgó a su cuello y beso su mejilla.

El hombre brillante la tomo con un brazo y se colocó su sombrero con el otro, le dijo si estaba lista para irse, Ana asintió con la cabeza, yo intente correr para evitarlo, llorando le suplique que no se la llevara, mi niña me miro y sonrió diciéndome que quería ir con su amigo y jugar por siempre, ese ser me miro mientras me decía

**-AHORA YO CUIDARE DE ELLA Y ME ASEGURARE QUE SEA FELIZ**

Una luz comenzó a salir de mi niña, poco a poco el cuerpo de Ana fue desapareciendo hasta quedar reducido a una luz tan pequeña como si se tratara de una luciérnaga, la pequeña luz se acercó a la cara de ese ser, tintineo por unos segundos y él solo asintió con la cabeza, esa lucecita se acercó a mi volando cerca de mi mejilla, sentí un pequeño y cálido beso después regreso con ese ser y se colocó en una de sus mangas.

Todo su traje se ilumino y comenzó a brillar con mucha fuerza, escuche una gran cantidad de risas saliendo de cada una de las luces en el traje del ser, ahora lo comprendía, las luces en su traje eran los niños que se había llevado y lo que hacían era darle la bienvenida a mi hija, ahora ella formaba parte del hombre brillante.

El me observo por unos segundos para después sonreírme y caminar asía el bosque tarareando la canción que le escuche alguna vez a mi hija, me desmaye después de esto.

Desperté al día siguiente en una habitación, delante de mí se encontraba el padre, me dijo que él y algunos monjes se dirigían a mi casa para ayudarme con el ser, al llegar encontraron la puerta abierta y un rastro de sangre que se dirigía al bosque, la sangre que salía de mi pierna, siguieron el rastro y encontraron el cuerpo de Robert, preocupados se adentraron un poco más al bosque y me encontraron en la nieve desmayada, durante ese tiempo la tormenta parecía aminorar, lo que dio tiempo para llegar a la ciudad y salvarme la vida ya que mi cuerpo se encontraba muy frio.

El padre me dijo que no lograron encontrar a mi hija, al escuchar esto comencé a llorar, me miro y me pregunto si ese ser se la había llevado, asentí con la cabeza mientras abrazaba mis piernas.

Después de aquel suceso no regrese a mi casa, me quede en la iglesia y comencé una vida religiosa jamás volvía a ver a mi pequeña o al hombre brillante, escribo esta carta esperando que sirva a alguna persona….

Si tu hijo o hija está destinado a conocerlo puedes intentar detenerlo pero te aseguro que no lo lograras, no creo que lastime a los niños, más bien creo que los necesita para sobrevivir, necesita su inocencia y amor, son esas luces que lo protegen y dan vida, yo creo que cada luz es el alma de un niño y él es su protector; pero también puede ser un monstro cruel contra aquellos que los lastiman un ángel vengador que tomara tu vida si lo atacas.

Espero en dios que nunca lo conozcas

Hermana Miriam octubre de 1925

Y se acabó espero les guste ^^ o los aterre, sé muy bien que Splendormar es más bien un Hapypasta, pero siempre me dio curiosidad el porqué de sus puntos en el traje y pues salido esto, gracias por leerlo y hasta luego.


End file.
